Dodd, Mead
| founder = Moses Woodruff Dodd | successor = | country = | headquarters = New York City | distribution = | keypeople = Frank Howard Dodd Edward S. Mead | publications = Books | topics = | genre = | imprints = | revenue = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} Dodd, Mead and Company was one of the pioneer publishing houses of the United States, based in New York City. Under several names, the firm operated from 1839 until 1990. History In 1839, Moses Woodruff Dodd (1813–1899) and John S. Taylor, at that time a leading publisher in New York, formed the company of Taylor and Dodd as a publisher of religious books. In 1840 Dodd bought out Taylor and renamed the company as M.W. Dodd. Frank Howard Dodd (1844–1916) joined his father in business in 1859 and became increasingly involved in the publishing company's operation. With Moses Dodd's retirement in 1870, control passed to Frank Howard Dodd, who became partners with his cousin, Edward S. Mead. The company was reorganized as Dodd & Mead in 1870.Tebbel, John, Between Covers: The Rise and Transformation of Book Publishing in America. New York: Oxford University Press, 1987, ISBN 0-19-504189-5 page 111. Dodd, Mead and Company, Papers, 1836–1939, American Antiquarian Society (retrieved January 22, 2011) In 1876, Bleecker Van Wagenen became a member of the firm and the name was changed to Dodd, Mead and Company.Lilly Library Manuscript Collections, Indiana University (retrieved January 25, 2011) The company was well known for the quality of its publications, including many books on American history and contemporary literature"Removal to a New Store"; The New York Times, October 11, 1894 As a bookseller, the firm was a dealer and leading authority in rare books. As head of Dodd, Mead and Company, Frank Dodd established The Bookman in 1895, and The New International Encyclopedia in 1902. He was president of the American Publishers Association for a number of years. The firm built the Dodd Mead Building (1910) at the corner of Fourth Avenue and Thirtieth Street, and the 11-story building was heralded as creating a new trade center in New York City."Frank H. Dodd Dies"; The New York Times, January 11, 1916. "Fourth Avenue's Newest Improvement"; The New York Times, May 9, 1909 Dodd, Mead and Company published the work of new poets including Robert W. Service, Bliss Carman and Paul Laurence Dunbar. When Frank Dodd died in 1916, the partnership was dissolved and the business was incorporated. Dodd's only son, Edward H. Dodd, succeeded him as president.Tebbel, John, Between Covers: The Rise and Transformation of Book Publishing in America. New York: Oxford University Press, 1987, ISBN 0-19-504189-5 page 114 In 1922 Dodd, Mead and Company began a period of great expansion with the purchase of the American branch of John Lane Company, publisher of Anatole France, William John Locke and many prominent poets. Other authors included Aubrey Beardsley, Max Beerbohm, Rupert Brooke, G. K. Chesterton, Agatha Christie Theodore Dreiser and Stephen Leacock. In 1924 Dodd purchased Moffat, Yard & Co., adding books by William James, Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung to their list. Dodd, Mead's New International Encyclopedia was sold in 1931 to Funk & Wagnalls. Dodd, Mead acquired the complete works of George Bernard Shaw.Tebbel, John, Between Covers: The Rise and Transformation of Book Publishing in America. New York: Oxford University Press, 1987, ISBN 0-19-504189-5 p. 209–210 In December 1981, Dodd, Mead and Company became a subsidiary of Thomas Nelson Inc. One of the last family-owned publishers in the United States, it was purchased for $4 million.McDowell, Edwin, "Nelson Buys Dodd, Mead – Price Is Put at $4 Million"; The New York Times, December 18, 1981 (retrieved January 22, 2011) The company was sold again in 1986, for $4.7 million. To retire some of its debt, the 149-year-old publishing house sold its greatest assets — the U.S. rights to books by Agatha Christie and Max Brand — to the Putnam Berkley Group in 1988."Dodd, Mead to Return to Private Ownership"; The New York Times, January 2, 1986 (retrieved January 22, 2011). McDowell, Edwin, "Agatha Christie Rights Change Hands"; The New York Times, May 3, 1988 (retrieved January 22, 2011) The business operations of Dodd, Mead and Company were suspended in March 1989 pending the outcome of arbitration with its fulfillment house, Metro Services, Inc.Calvin Reid; "Dodd, Mead Operations Suspended over Arbitration," Publishers Weekly, March 31, 1989; p. 11 By the end of 1990 the company ceased publications. Authors , printed by Dodd, Mead & Co., from 1903]] Authors' names are followed by their known dates of association with Dodd, Mead and Company. *Edward Abbey *Amelia Edith Huddleston Barr (1885–1911) *Don Blanding (1928–1955) *Max Brand *Anna Alice Chapin (September 1912) *Agatha Christie (1922–1976) *Winston Churchill *Paul Laurence Dunbar (1896–1914) *W. W. Jacobs *Ross Macdonald *Ruth Bryan Owen (1935–1942) *Vincent Scuro (1974–1986) *Robert W. Service (1911–1954) *Anthony Trollope *Charles Kingsley *Baroness Bettina von Hutten zum Stolzenberg See also *List of American book publishers References *Gregory Ames; "Dodd, Mead and Company," Dictionary of Literary Biography, Volume 49: American Literary Publishing Houses, 1638-1899 (Detroit: Gale Research Co., 1986). pp. 126-130. Notes External links *Dodd, Mead & Co. timeline at Curiosmith *Dodd, Mead mss, 1855–1992, Finding Aid, Lilly Library, Indiana University *Dodd, Mead & Company Archive 1896–1974 Finding Aid, University of Delaware Library Special Collections Category:Companies established in 1839 Category:Publishing companies established in the 1830s Category:Companies disestablished in 1990 Category:Defunct companies based in New York Category:Defunct book publishing companies of the United States Category:1839 establishments in New York